kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 17
is the seventeenth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. One of the Twelve Kizuki, a direct subordinate of Muzan Kibutsuji, is somewhere on Mount Natagumo. When Tanjiro slays the Mother of the Spider Demon Family, he learns that a demon who might hold the key to turning Nezuko back into a human is somewhere in this very forest. With the battered Inosuke in tow, Tanjiro heads deeper into the forest. Meanwhile, Zenitsu trudges forlornly through the woods only to encounter a horrifying spider with a human face. Plot There is a member of the Twelve Kizuki on Mount Natagumo. This means that the demon likely has a high degree of Muzan Kibutsuji's blood. Tanjiro regroups with Inosuke and notices his terrible wounds. Inosuke tries to act tough but Tanjiro regrets allowing him to get injured and letting the others die. Tanjiro tries to treat his wounds as the wild boar stubbornly resists. He thinks about how the Mother demon gave off a scent or terror and suffering, and questions why demons are banding together like a family. Meanwhile, somewhere else on the mountain, Zenitsu is annoyed because he got pricked by something. He complains about the scent of the forest as well as the noisy spiders rustling around the ground. The cowardly swordsman notices another noise behind him and tells it to shut up. He turns around to find a large spider with a human's head on it. Horrified, Zenitsu screams and runs as away as fast as he can. As he runs away at top speed, Zenitsu screams and hopes that this isn't real. He stops and notices a small shack suspended in the air by spider threads. Along the threads are the corpses of poisoned people. He notices the pungent smell is coming from this area and believes it would kill Tanjiro's sense of smell. A giant spider with a demon's head lowers himself from the shack. It terrifies Zenitsu and Chuntaro, forcing the former to rush back in the other direction. The Spider Demon Family's Brother controls this entire area and he believes its no use. Zenitsu notices his hand has been poisoned and the demon reveals that he was bitten by a spider. The Spider Demon claims it will transform his prey into a demon in just half an hour and goes through by minute jus to scare Zenitsu. Afraid, Zenitsu keeps running from the growing number of spiders with human heads. He runs up a tree, hides there, and does his best to ignore the demon. Annoyed with Zenitsu's constant yelling, the demon threatens to give him an extra dose of poison. Zenitsu recalls his hellish training with his master. Zenitsu from his mountain of debt and trained him to be a swordsman. One day, Zenitsu hid in a tree and the master told him to stop running away. Zenitsu admitted he hates to be this way but he's not improving at all. Gramps saved A bolt of lightning hit the tree and changed Zenitsu's hair from black to bright yellow. Zenitsu knows he has to change and admits he hates himself more than anyone. He screams out and asks why he has to turn into a spider after doing everything he can. Confused, the demon sends his spiders up the tree and Zenitsu notices his hair is falling out. Zenitsu meets the demon's gaze and gets so scared that he passes out. The demon believes he fell asleep and now he's going to fall on his head and die like an idiot. While asleep, Zenitsu uses Total Concentration Breathing and flies toward the demon about to use its first form. The demon counters with Poison Sputum but Zenitsu twists his body to evade it in mid-air. The demon is surprised by the demon slayer's reflexes and notices he's like a totally different person now. Zenitsu takes his stance over and over while trying to avoid the army of spiders. The Spider Demon notices that he's taking that same form and believes this is the only attack the demon slayer can unleash. Zenitsu dreams of when gramps told him he did good to master a single thing. He tells his pupil to hone that form to perfection even if it's just one out of the six Thunder Breathing forms. Gramps tormented Zenitsu day in and day out to make him durable, similar to the way swordsmiths forge their blades by hammering out impurities. The Spider Demon believes his opponent will be rendered immobile any minute now. Gramps always told Zenitsu it was okay to run and cry as long as he never gives up. Zenitsu endured all that hellish training so he can take on any obstacle. His master wants him to hone his form to the utmost limit and become the most durable blade. Zenitsu avoids an acid shot from the demon but gets ambushed by a number of spiders. Zenitsu recalls getting verbally abused by his master's other pupil. He was disgusted with Zenitsu and because their Sensei is a former Hashira, believes any time with Zenitsu is being wasted. Zenitsu believed that no one cared for him because he had no family and nobody had high hopes for him either. However, even though gramps smacked Zenitsu around a lot, he never abandoned him. He would always drag Zenitsu back whenever he ran away and instilled a power that sleeps deep within him. The sleeping warrior avoids getting stung by the spiders but is suddenly ailed by his poison. The spiders all jump on him but they're blasted away by Zenitsu's fierce electric aura. Zenitsu takes the stance of the first form once again and prepares Thunderclap and Flash Sixfold! The demon tries to hit Zenitsu with his poison but the demon slayer zips around the forest with lightning-fast moves. Zenitsu follows the threads surrounding the area while the demon retreats back into the small house. With a strike as fast and ferocious as lightning, Zenitsu flashes through the shack and cuts the demon's head clean off. As the Spider Clan's Brother fades away, he's ashamed to have been defeated by a cowardly hunter who could hardly move. Zenitsu lays on top of the house while heavily poisoned. He says he has a happy dream where he is strong and none of Gramp's time was wasted on him. Worried for Zenitsu's safety, Chuntaro flies away to find help. The memory of Gramps reminds Zenitsu not to take the easy way out, so he tries to slow down the poison using the breathing technique. Elsewhere, Tanjiro and Inosuke happen upon a river and notice the sound of thunder. Tanjiro wants to head towards the sound but Inosuke is being difficult as usual. They suddenly encounter the Rui's Sister and Inosuke recklessly attacks. The girl calls for her father who drops from the sky and frightens the demon slayers with his spider-like face. The girl leaves the rest to her father and leaves. The Father tells the duo not to come near is family and overwhelms Inosuke with his strength. Inosuke steps in and strikes the demon's arm with Water Wheel, but the cut is shallow. Now Tanjiro and Inosuke must face another spider demon to survive. Characters ;MAIN *Tanjiro Kamado *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Inosuke Hashibira ;New *Jigoro Kuwajima ;BRIEF APPEARANCE/CAMEO *Kaigaku ;ANTAGONISTS *Rui *Spider Demon (Mother) *Spider Demon (Brother) *Spider Demon (Father) ;MENTIONED *Nezuko Kamado *Muzan Kibutsuji Location *Mt. Natagumo Techniques Total Concentration Breathing *Thunder Breathing **Thunderclap and Flash Sixfold *Water Breathing **Water Wheel Blood Demon Art *Poison Sputum Battles & Events *Zenitsu vs. Brother (Concluded) *Tanjiro & Inosuke vs. Father (Started) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Mount Natagumo Arc Episodes